


Dreamland

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, My Ship Is Better Than Bacon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Lucas’s emotional range may —may— just be beginning to un-fuck itself.If nothing else, making sense of what it is to be on the receiving end of affection sure is a trip.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dreamland

"...I miss my mama," he breathes into Ibuki's palm.

She tilts her head, like he knew she would. Wiggles her hips to stand up taller - likewise, like he knew she would. She cups his head further, and with more definition, to turn it upward in her lap to face hers. He knew she would do this, too, and it is welcome, but he still regards her with sleepy eyes.

Out of some sense of dramatics, basically. Neither of them is a stranger to that; it wouldn't help him forget if he didn't act clueless so as to engage in a game with her.

She trails in... "...Why you missing her tonight?"

Stroking his chin with the pad of her thumb.

And he laughs.

A small but tickled laugh.

He nuzzles up into the palm of her hand like an animal would, wanting to be touched.

"IIIIIII dunno," he softly drawls out.

Thinking of the fireworks they'd set off that night, and the goat who had walked about in a silly costume. About the shitty burnt kettle popcorn they'd both shoved into their mouths, laughing and enjoying.

Thinking of the circus, on his seventh birthday, with lights spinning and animals parading and Mom and Dad hugging him as he'd laughed - with that being the first time he'd ever known what it was to be loved.


End file.
